El nuevo mundo
by Lican Brony
Summary: La historia esta ubicada en un mundo alejado del continente de Equestria. en un mundo que relata otras historias y desenlaces, donde se cuenta una época que decidirá si el mundo de Equestria se juntara con El Nuevo Mundo
1. información del continente nuevo

ESTE FICK ES UNA HISTORIA DE UN CONTINENTE NUEVO QUE OCURRIRÁN CIERTOS EVENTOS QUE PARALELAMENTE TAMBIÉN AFECTARAN A EQUESTRIA INCONSCIENTEMENTE QUE EL PROTAGONISTA ES DE UNA ESPECIE QUE TAMBIÉN CREE Y PARA FINALIZAR PARA QUE LEAN TODO SOBRE EL NUEVO CONTINENTE, EL CONTACTO POR PRIMERA VEZ ENTRE AMBOS CONTINENTE TARDARA, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LO QUE TENGO PENSADO DE COMO VA A DESARROLLARSE ESTA HISTORIA.

 **Cap 0:** **información del continente nuevo.** .

 _Hola, soy el creador de este fan Fick y quiero decirles que esto es un asunto hipotético que la serie original se queda sin ideas de Acer lo mismo que crear un continente nuevo y explicare por qué. Esta es la historia de la época medieval humana y con la mitología y en ese momento nadie se percató de que había más que Asia, Europa, África y Oceanía sino más allá existió todo el tiempo América. Entonces Equestria no sería la excepción._

 _ **Bueno basta de esta explicación y comencemos con el Nuevo Mundo.**_

 **El Nuevo Mundo** : está conformado con 15 reinos y son: Florencia, Tercia, Lican, Isla Del Sueño, Telpo, Fenicia, Isla Del Tambor, Argón, Migèn, Walu, Argael, Archipiélago Dragon De Hielo, Litotenun, Tolvo e Isla De Cocos . También hay una colonia llamada Nuevo Tolvo no lo puse como Reyno porque es colonia de Tolvo.

 **Nuestro querido protagonista:** vive en el reino de Lican. Pertenece a una especie que invente, son como pegasos que tienen todos las alas grises y miden como unos 1 \ 1,2 metros Max. Y las alas del rey son blancas y miden 1,5m \ 2 metros Max. y si sus alas reciben la luz de la luna, se transforman en lobos con las alas negras, pero si se tienen algo para cubrir sus alas como una capa por ejem. no se podran transformar. Nuestro personaje se llama Es Lucius es un lican naranja,su crin es azul,su cola es azule,ojos son plateado y azul claro, sus alas miden 1,1 metros, también es una sonrisa humana osea con colmillos. Es su especie es omnívora, pero cuando se transforman, solo pueden comer carne. el único punto débil de un lican es el metal plata y la obsidiana, otros objetos no surten fin .

 **Especies y ubicación** : En Lican están los licántropos, en argón, Walu y Mingèn hay cebras (como Zecora en la serie), en Argael hay ciervos, en el archipiélago dragón de hielo hay dragones, pero envés de escupir fue fu. Escudo de hielo, en Fenicia e Isla del Tambor. Hay un sitio en el que se puede ver la serie del poni legendario de la belleza del mundo, en Florencia; Tercia y Telpo tienen muchos normales, en la isla del sueño hay grifones, y en una especie de una especie de cambiantes que envíen amor. Isla de cocos y nuevo toldo de hipogrifos.

 **Clase de sistemas de gobierno** : todos son monarquías donde los de cultura europea son los feudales como los de cultura japonesa. Los otros reinos no los son.

 **clase de sistemas de gobierno en hereditario** : en Lican, Walu y Florencia son patriarcados ósea que tienen herencia masculina. En fenicia, isla del tambor, tercia, Litotenun y Argael son matriarcados en los demás reinos dependientes del genero de su herencia de su primer hijo a excepción del archipiélago dragón de hielo que es por competencia como en la serie como.

 **Armamentos** : en general, armas blancas, cuchillos, lanzas, hachas, etc. Pero el diseño depende de sus culturas. Igual como sus armaduras y escudos y arcos. Pero no hay catapultas o arpones, pero si arietes. Y no han alcanzado las armas de fuego.

 **Sistemas de comercios** : la mayor parte es por el agua, pero cerca del continente que son recibidos por las islas, pero eso está por disputa con el archipiélago dragón. Los comercios por tierra son un tanto complicado con la inseguridad un tanto controlada.

 **Agricultura y minerales** : la agricultura en el Norte Oeste es buenos en agricultura, pero casi pobre con minerales como oro, plata o cobre, pero regular de gemas ósea ni tanto abundante ni escasa. En el Norte Este su Regulares con la agricultura, en minerales como oro, plata y cobre es regular, pero en gemas es casi abundante. En el Sur Este es regular en agricultura, en minerales son abundantes, pero en gemas son escasas. En el Sur Oeste son regulares en agriculturas, en minerales son regulares, pero, en gemas son abundantes.

 **Magia** : son distributivas de elementos ósea como magia blanca, magia negra, magia roja, etc.

 **Reinos dominantes** : Florencia: controla a sus países vecinos, pero están en disputa y conflicto, pero por el momento no pasa nada, pero un movimiento en falso se desata la guerra. Argón es un tanto limitado a diferencia de Florencia. Tolvo no es la excepción ya que es el primer reino que tiene una colonia administrada por el reino en continente.

 **Reinos vasallos** : isla del tambor es vasallos de fenicia. Isla del sueño es vasalla de tercia. Nuevo Tolvo es vasallo de Tolvo. Isla de los cocos es vasallo de Mingèn.

 **Clase de política** : Florencia es lo que los humanos llaman fascista y un tanto ortodoxo religiosamente. Literalmente todas las islas son un tanto comunistas abiertos, pero les dan libertades, pero si el país esta en crisis todos los ciudadanos deben ir a cierto reino. El resto de los reinos son un tanto limitados de ideas. Aviso. les aviso que no a pasado la primera revolución industrial.

* * *

 **Bueno con esta base ya saben lo necesario para que el siguiente capítulo no haya tantas explicaciones. Continuará** .

* * *

hola soy el creador quiero avisar que esta historia también es un tratamiento de subir en mi canal de youtube. donde veran los mapas de esta historia. en el siguiente capitulo veran el enlace.


	2. El Inicio De La Encrucijada

My Little pony fan Fick.

 **el alistamiento.**

Como leyeron en el capítulo anterior ya saben un poco de el mundo de este protagonista, pero me parece que no les Conte todo, pero eso tiene motivos para la trama, en fin. Vamos con el capítulo.

Todo inicia en el Reyno Lican, nuestro protagonista que se llama Lucius y tiene 25 años y vive solo en bosque alejado de ciudades o pueblos por razones que se contara en capítulos más adelante etc.

Él se preparaba una ensalada en su casa que es como una casa de árbol, él estaba a punto de dar una mordida a una lechuga hasta que.

¿: -AHHHHHHHH! -. escucha Lucius y se sorprendió.

Mira por la ventana y vio como a una alicornio de color amarillo, cabello color dorado, ojos celestes y CuteMark de un corazón amarillo con un emblema de una estrella blanca. Ella estaba rodeada por cuatro soldados con insignias e símbolos en las armaduras de idioma Florencio, la iban a matar pero Lucius salto por la ventana y taqueo a uno de los soldados y entonces todos fijaron la atención a Lucius y dos soldados fueron a ayudar al soldado que estaba siendo golpeado por Lucius y el soldado 4# se quedó a vigilar que no se levantara la alicornio.

Soldado 2#: -bueno escucha es un Lican, ni se te ocurr...-decía el unicornio Florencio que parecía que él, era el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón. Bueno, fue interrumpido por el Soldado 3# que le clavo su lanza a Lucius. Y el vio como Lucius gritaba.

-Ahí! …Florencio hijo de…-decía Lucius lanzando a el soldado 3# con sus alas, recuerden que las alas de los Lican normales miden entre 150 cm / 300 cm. Bueno pero las alas de Lucius miden 100 cm ya que el no es adulto aún. según la cultura Lican porque para un humano 25 año ya es adulto, pero para un Lican es adulto a los 30 años. En fin, estoy siendo muy detallista.

-Eso dejara una cicatriz… Ufh. -decía Lucius mientras se regeneraba la herida de la lanza.

-Estúpido... si me escucharas sabrías que los Lican no muren por el hierro solo con la plata. y no tenemos nada de plata! -le contaba el soldado 2# al soldado 3# que se levantaba.

El comandante Florencio savia que punto atacar para que Lucius se debilitara. y ataco ala medula espina y de pronto Lucius se paralizo, no se podía mover porque la lanza se quedo alojada en su espina dorsal, el no puede regenerarse si la hoja no se retira.

-Ah…. qué ...me... hiciste? -decía con dificultad Lucius.

\- ¿Como lo hiso, comandante? -pregunto el soldado 1# mientras se deslizaba fuera del alcance de Lucius.

-una mejor pregunta, sus armas están afiladas? - pregunto el comandante de una forma extraña.

Todos los soldados les contesto: -No lo sé. ¿Como las probamos? -todos miraron a Lucius y se acercaron y también el soldado 4# que estaba vigilando a la alicornio. De repente todos los soldados usaron a Lucius como maniquí de entrenamiento, lo golpearon, apuñalaron y uso el comandante magia ofensiva en él.

La alicornio tenia el escape servido en bandeja, pero escucho lo que decía el comandante.

-este Lican no es como los otros, este resiste bien y casi no grita cuando atacamos, me pregunto si nos darán recompensa en oro en el trafico de la Raza De Los Leales. -decía el comandante. Explico (la Raza de los leales), llaman así los ponis normales a los Lican ya que de día se parecen a ellos, aunque los Lican no son una raza de ponis, son una especie ya que ellos no son ponis que se transforman en lobos de noche. Son lobos de noche y que de día se transforman en ponis. Bueno.

Ella podía escapar, pero también podría salvarlo, aunque miles de pensamientos llegaban por su cabeza como ala ves las improbabilidades hasta que lo vio, y se percató que el la miraba y ella vio como esos ojos azules color cielo la observaban de una forma como si sus esperanzas se desvanecían y su cara cubierta de sangre y moretones. Entonces ella grito y lanzó un ataque al comandante, el lo bloqueo y los soldados se acordaron de la alicornio, todos los soldados e comandante miraban a la alicornio cargar un ataque. El comandante molesto.

-En serio, tus ataques son muy predecibles y débiles como vos y además somos cuatro estúpida Dorian. -dijo el comandante, ofendiendo a la alicornio dándole un ceño fruncido.

De pronto la alicornio desvaneció el "ATAQUE" y los soldados de inmediato sellaron su salida, y parecía que la iban a matar, pero antes el comandante pregunta:

-antes de tu inevitable final, una pregunta. ¿qué ataque lanzaste? -

-no era un ataque-dijo la alicornio.

-me liberaba descarado de Mier**-dijo Lucius apareciendo detrás del comandante dándole un golpe cuando se voltio rompiéndole parte de la armadura.

Los sodados restantes fueron atrapados por burbujas haciendo un efecto de campo de fuerza que fue lanzado por la alicornio encerrándolos. Lucius juega un poco con el comandante golpeándolo y destrozándole la armadura y tirándolo al suelo.

-ahora lo entiendes Florencio? -dijo Lucius.

-que?-pregunto el comandante con un poco de dificultad y que sangraba por la boca y por la tanda de golpe que le dio Lucius.

-yo soy más que vos. - dijo Lucius cuando le dio un golpe muy fuerte y grave en el abdomen haciendo que el comandante Florencio vomitara directamente sangre. Aclaro. El comándate esta como en la agonía ahora.

La alicornio mira asombrada por lo que pasa y escucha de parte de Lucius:

-libera a esos soldados. por favor- lo decía con una mirada fría pero no la miraba, su vista no se apartaba del comandante.

Ella le hiso caso y los libero por lo cual ellos aterrados de que les pasara lo mismo como a **su superior.** Lucius les dirigió la palabra diciendo:

-mejor llévense a su comandante antes de que muera y no vuelvan. – por lo tanto, esos soldados no dudaron y lo hicieron.

La alicornio se acercó a nuestro protagonista mientras veía como las heridas y moretones dados se desvanecían lentamente, pero ella ya sabía que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-he. No te acerques de esa forma. lastimo a los Florencios y por lo visto vos no sos uno de ellos... no? -dijo Lucius, sorprendiendo a la alicornio haciendo que ella le diga.

-quién eres? .-

-me llamo Lucius Calaos Rucres Budas. Pero me puedes llamar solo Lucius. y vos como te llamas? -respondió Lucius y apropósito ese es el nombre completo de nuestro protagonista.

-me llamo Doria Cales Dorio. Hija de la familia real del antiguo Reyno Dorio e heredera de dicho trono. - contesto llamando la atención al licántropo, porque ese Reyno fue absorbido por Florencia hace 20 años y él se acuerda cuando tenía 3 años.

-y porque te perseguían esos soldados? - pregunto Lucius.

-escape de reloj de arena- contesto Doria.

(Lucius no deja de sorprenderse).

-el campo de concentración?... vaya me sorprendes. - mostro el gran interés Lucius al ver que una prisionera de un campo de concentración de guerra pudiera escapar, porque por lo general los campos de concentración Florencio son como los campos alemanes de la 2°guerra mundial.

-gracias- contesta Doria.

De repente aparece un escuadrón de 20 o 30 soldados a ataque fueron hacia el Lican y la alicornio que estaban conversando tranquilamente. Entonces Lucius tomo el casco de Doria que el hiso sonrojar y ellos dos se desplazaron con las alas de Lucius volaban rápidamente por la altura del suelo para que los arqueros pegases no tuvieran un buen Angulo, así que eran perseguidos por las fuerzas terrestres, aéreas y mágicas, pero no podían alcanzar la velocidad de las alas de los Lican.

Tal velocidad fueron que llegaron a la frontera de Argón y los Florencio tenían prohibido cruzar las fronteras de otro imperio. Mientras tanto Lucius y Doria se ocultaron en una cueva cercana y ahora pueden conversar de forma tranquila.

-entonces…tu familia era de la realeza? -pregunta Lucius.

-si... yo tenía 4 años cuando paso. Mi madre me cuido hasta que nos encontraron, entonces tenía 14 años. Teníamos que ir a Mingen juntas|| está lagrimeando|| pero no paso así… la capturaron y la ejecutaron, yo tenía 20 años, cuando pude escapar pasaron 3 años hasta que capturaron y me mandaron a Reloj de Arena. Después de 1 año logre escapar, pero me perseguían un pequeño grupo de guardias por toda Tercia y bueno ya sabes lo que paso después. -conto Doria con tristeza y nostalgia y le pregunta de su pasado.

-yo era lo que ustedes llamarían de la nobleza. Cuando Florencia **tenía el rey Vinilo Segundo** , el reclutaba generales extranjeros, la época de Vinilo era muy buena. Sin guerras, sin expansión, sin juicios de sangre, bueno… cuando murió lo suceso **el rey actual** **Flores Primero.** Y cambio todo lo que había establecido sus sucesoras. Mi padre se dio cuenta los planes de Flores y lo enfrento, pero perdió. Después buscaron a mi madre y a mí para matarnos, pero ella me llevo al bosque sabiendo que estaría bien y ella no sé si está viva sinceramente. - conto Lucius.

Doria se le ocurrió una idea, pensó que lo podía usar para ayudarla para recuperar su reino de los Florencio al ver la sangre fría que el tuvo cuando atormento a ese comandante, ella le pregunto:

-si tuvieras la oportunidad, té vengarías de Flores? -

-si… y lo mataría cinco veces para estar seguro. – contesto.

Entonces ella le ofreció.:

-tenemos más en común, tenemos el mismo objetivo, el mismo enemigo y no nos falta las ganas de pelear. - dijo Doria.

-que me quieres proponer? - dijo Lucius percatándose de lo que ella quería decir.

-que seamos los dos que liberemos a los reinos esclavos y poner al responsable a la sombra. -contesto Doria entusiasmada por su respuesta.

-no está mal, pero tengo una condición-dijo Lucius.

-cuál es? -pregunto Doria.

Y contesta Lucius poniéndola pensativa:

-cuando este en frente de Flores... vos deberás detenerme porque si no lo haces yo lo matare.-.

-lo tomo como sí? - pregunto Doria. Que recibió de Lucius que movía su cabeza arriba y abajo aceptando su proposición.

-GENIAL! ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Doria.

-no pensaste en un plan? -pregunto Lucius. Y contesto Doria:

-bueno… no, jeje-

-yo tengo una idea, tienes un mapa? -pregunta Lucius.

-Si- responde Doria.

Doria invoco un mapa del continente que mostraba todos los mapas a excepción las tierras desconocidas. En fin. Lucius apunto al reino Fenicia y dijo:

-tenemos que llegar a Fenicia. Pero para eso hay que atravesar todo argón-

-tenemos que pasar por un desierto. y porque fenicia? -. comento Doria.

-Fenicia es el Reyno más cerca de la capital de Florencia, tendremos más oportunidad de llegar al castillo real. - explico Lucius. Aclarando a Doria.

-oh bueno-dijo Doria.

-y si te molesta el calor, me imagino que los argones hacen oasis artificiales o no? - dijo Lucius humillando un poco a Doria:

-buen, bueno, bueno ya entendí. -

-jeje-le causo un poco de risa a Lucius su cara de ira.

-hey... y si de paso nos encontramos alguien que quiere lo mismo?... ¿Y si **formamos una Legión? -** le pregunto Doria a Lucius con ansiedad.

-me gusta- contesto Lucius levantándose y se le ocurrió un nombre y dijo:

-qué te parece… **LA LEGION DE LOS MINERALES**. -

Doria de repente le pregunto:

\- ¿porque la legión de los minerales? ¿Y que representa? -

-bueno- le empezó a explicar a Doria.

-cada uno representaremos un mineral o gema y así nos identificaremos, además cada mineral también representara un ideal. -

\- de acuerdo. ¿Y vos que mineral serias? - dijo Doria. Por lo cual Lucius dijo:

\- yo sería...ohm… **La Plata De La Lealtad**. Porque mi especie es leal siempre y porque la plata está en el escudo de mi familia. - dijo Lucius sorprendiendo a Doria y ella contesto:

-pues yo seré. **El Oro De La Justicia**. Porque siempre e sido justa con todo y el oro representa mi reino. –

-bueno en camino. - dijo Lucius que es interrumpido por Doria:

-es de noche y estoy cansada-

Lucius no es un lobo porque esta adentro de una cueva y la luna no les llega a las alas.

Entonces ambos reposan en un lugar como para preparar para partir al día siguiente a la ciudad más cercana así llegarían a Fenicia.

En el Reyno Florencia.

Acá el comandante está curado y está hablando con Flores que estaba sentado en su trono de piedra de hormigón gris y en la habitación del trono estaba hecha de piedra de granito color negro y banderas de Florencia y banderas del escudo nacional de tal. Y en la entrada de la habitación hay una alfombra roja color sangre.

-señor perdón no pudimos atraparla, nos atacó un…-decía el comandante hasta que fue interrumpido por otro comandante.

-señor escaparon en la frontera de Argón, perdón, pero fueron más rápidos- decía el comandante que llego.

Ambos comandantes están en frente del trono del Rey Flores que los mira con una fría e sin alma y tiene a alguien al lado de su trono, si no lo mencione el Rey Flores es un alicornio negro con ojos rojos oscuros cabello gris oscuro y una CuteMark es una copa de oro con un líquido rojo que rebalsaba y una daga negra con una hoja morada oscura. Al lado de su trono esta una grifóna de plumas moradas en sus alas, cabeza y cuello, pero de su vientre, garganta y la zona genital tenía las plumas blancas y tenía ojos color verde lima. Y pico e garras de color naranja.

-a ver- decía Flores levantándose de su trono y continúa hablando.

-dejaron escapar a la heredera al trono de Dorio, no cumplieron su objetivo y. ¡SE ME PRESENTAN ANTE MI SIN AL MENOS CON UNA BUENA NOTICIA, PEDASOS DE IGNORANTES, INEFICIENTES, ¡ENPATICOS Y CAGONES! - lo en mayúscula lo grito tan pero tan fuerte que produjo un eco grande en toda la habitación del trono y en los pasillos, los guardias que vigilaban no se asustaron ya que fueron entrenados para no sentir nada.

Los generales estaban muertos del miedo y el rey Flores dijo:

-Jadees, encárgate de matar a la alicornio y tráeme su cabeza intacta, haz que el código de los sicarios haga honor a tu entrenamiento o sino yo me encargare de tu silencio. – dijo Flores a la Grifóna que se llama Jadees y es una sicaria de alto rango.

-A sus órdenes Mi Excelentísimo Emperador Flores Primero. - dijo Jadees retirándose volando hacia la ventana más cercana con el objetivo de matar a Lucius y Doria.

Cuando Jadees se fue ordeno a los guardias que llevaran a esos dos comandantes a los calabozos para la ejecución para el día siguiente. Los generales entraron en pánico y trataron de escapar, pero fue en vano porque Flores los ejecuto directamente con un solo ataque que se dirigía a sus objetivos.

-bueno al parecer todo se está preparando para El Gran Golpe, pero todo se está interrumpiendo por la hija de Dariana y Aleones. Si ella empieza a formar a sus seguidores, sabrán como derrotarme así que lo mejor será esperar para que todo por fin termine y mi sueño anhelado se cumpla, pero ahora veré como transcurre la noche y pensando que hare mañana. - Dijo Flores mientras se dirigía al balcón más cercano y viendo su ciudad.

Continuara en el Capítulo siguiente.


	3. viaje a Fenicia (parte 1)

Mlp FF:

 **El nuevo mundo, capitulo 2: Viaje a Fenicia parte 1.**

Desierto de coló có. (es desierto donde descansan nuestros protagonistas). 09:45 a.m.:

Lucius y Doria están durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que Doria se despertó antes que Lucius dando un estornudo.

-wuhaaa… que sueño, Ufh. O si, ya me acorde que había que hacer- dijo Doria acordándose de repente que tenían que ir a la ciudad más cercana antes que sea más de día, cuando el calor se volvería insoportable para movilizarse.

De inmediato se levantó, y se acercó a Lucius e intento despertarlo, pero él estaba profundamente dormido y ella en peso a frustrarse por no conseguir despertarlo hasta que le grito:

-Despierta Perro! -grito doria haciendo que Lucius reaccionara.

Lucius se levantó rápido y se acercó a ella con una mirada de enojo, Doria retrocedía al ver que él se le acercaba mucho con una mirada de enojo, ella solo se le ocurrió decir:

-P. Perdón- lo dijo cerrando los ojos con miedo.

-mira no me importa que me digas cualquier cosa, todo menos "perro". Esa palabra me ofende a mí. -dijo Lucius (recuerde que Lucius es un Lican y los Lican son lobos y si los llaman perros es lo mismo que decirle "mascota" y él no lo es).

-entendí. lo siento-Dijo Doria.

De pronto Lucius se percató que era de día. Alarmándolo.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Si es mas de día no podremos movernos rápido a una ciudad- dijo Lucius molestando a Doria ya que es lo que ella intento hacer por 5 minutos.

Ambos tomaron lo que necesitaron para ir a una ciudad, Lucius reviso el mapa y vio que había una ciudad en un kilómetro que seria 10 cuadras. [en argentina a la esquina de una manzana "hectárea" a otro extremo de esta, lo llamamos cuadra, que serían 100 metros y un kilómetro serian 1000 metros. En fin, quizás los que sean argentinos sabrán de lo que hablo].

-ya está? -pregunto Doria, lo que Lucius respondió:

-SIP… ya marqué, y esta rreh cerca la ciudad. -

-ok vamos- dijo Doria.

Reyno Lican, 10:35 am:

En el capítulo. Anterior recordaran que Jadees fue enviada por Flores para ejecutar a Doria, pero ella no sabe que está en compañía de un Lican, ella se encuentra en las fronteras del Reyno Lican donde Doria fue vista la última vez, pero es respaldada por dos guardias para asegurarse que ella no pase la frontera.

-acá fue donde se escapó. -dijo el guardia 1#.

-y dicen que se fue más allá?… adentrándose en el desierto? -pregunto Jadees. Y el guardia 2# le contesto:

-es correcto, pero el rey nos dio la orden de no pasar más allá de la frontera de Argón. - y Jadees le dijo:

-así que ustedes no pueden pasar la frontera no? -los dos guardias le contestaron.

-si-

-bueno… a mí no me dieron esa orden, a sique vuelva al Reyno. Díganle al rey que yo sola puedo encargarme- dijo Jadees volando al desierto.

Jadees se acercaba a la cueva donde Lucius y Doria descansaron, ella se acercó y se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Ya se habían ido.

Reyno Argon,10:39 am:

Lucius y Doria estaban buscando la ciudad que no la aparecía a simple vista.

-cuanta falta?... me estoy muriendo de calor. -le pregunto doria a Lucius ya que no vio tal ciudad.

-no sé, se supone que deberíamos haber visto algo abisal como banderas, torres o que se yo. -contesto Lucius colimado por el mapa que se equivocó.

-hey! ¡por ahí! -dijo Doria que vio en la lejanía un templo.

-espera un minuto-dijo Lucius que vio algo inusual- eso es… una construcción-

-claro… me acorde que el mapa puede remarcar ciudades o pueblo cuando se anuncia que se van a construir. - dijo Doria.

-no conseguiste un mapa normal? - pregunta Lucius, doria le contesta:

(molestada)-no te burles… este mapa puede actualizarse infinitamente. -

Ellos tuvieron que acercándose para pedir mor lo menos un vaso de agua para hidratarse un poco. Mientras se acercaban a la carpa del capataz para pedir indicaciones, ambos vieron a los esclavos, y de pronto escucharon:

-Ahhhhhhhh!- escucharon un grito y fueron asia donde se originó.

Se encontraron al capataz que es una cebra estaba gritando a un esclavo, Lucius apuro al paso acercándose más rápido al capataz que Doria.

-debes trabajar! ¡Si o si! - dice El Capataz

-hey- grito Lucius- esa no es la forma de tratar a alguien. -

El capataz se percató de que un Lican y una alicornio están en plena construcción.

-pero ¡¿quiénes son?!- pregunto el capataz dirigiendo la palabra a Lucius.

-somos la legión de los minerales-dijo Lucius.

-2 seres no forman una legión. - comento el capataz- además que hacen acá? -

-no me cambien la conversación- le dijo Lucius- vos cebra... (apunto a la cebra detrás del captas). ¿Como te llamas? -

-mi nombre es Toló- dijo la cebra

-un gusto Toló. yo soy Lucius- dijo Lucius

-disculpe capataz... sabe dónde hay una ciudad cerca? - dijo doria

-no tengo ni idea. - respondió el capataz, Lucius comento

\- a ver… vos sos un capataz y no Tenes idea si hay alguna ciudad cerca? uhmmm, me parece que estas mintiendo-

\- y que si miento?... que me vas a hacer **perro**? – dijo el capataz haciendo enojar a Lucius por decirle **perro.**

Lucius lleno de ira se lanzó a el capataz dándole un golpe fuerte. Todos los presentes observaban asombrados por la reacción y la acción de Lucius. El capataz retrocedió por el golpe y vio la cara de Lucius, una mirada de enojo frio.

-tengo una idea- dijo el capataz con una mirada de enfado y una sonrisa- si me vences te doy las indicaciones… qué tal? -

-echo…- dijo Lucius- y también Toló vendrá con nosotros- lo que dijo Lucius sorprendió a doria, Toló y al capataz.

-porque a ese esclavo? - pregunto el capataz por lo que Lucius le responde

- **Que carajos te importa? -**

Después de esa respuesta el capataz se lanzó a darle un golpe a Lucius, pero él lo bloque con su ala y le dio un golpe en la mejilla entonces el capataz golpea con su pierna el costillar izquierdo de Lucius. Entonces Lucius agarro la cabeza del capataz y voló lo más alto posible para que el capataz sintiera miedo.

-qué Crees que haces?!- grito desesperado el capataz ya que Lucius lo tiene unos 19 pies de altura [ósea unos 5.7912 metros en el aire]

El capataz cedió por el miedo y se rindió.

-ganaste… (en vos baja) maldito- dijo el capataz

-de acuerdo. No olvides tu promesa- dijo Lucius bajando al capataz al suelo.

Lucius gano la confrontación y consiguió un miembro nuevo a su legión.

-gracias. -dijo doria al capataz que le dio un mapa que los guiara a la **Ciudad Cuscuta** que está cerca de un oasis.

Lucius, Doria y Tolo fueron a la ciudad que esta cerca a la construcción.

-Lucius… te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto Tolo-porque me elegiste a mí para tu legión? - por lo que Lucius le respondió.

-es que formas parte de mi estrategia y para sacarte de ese capataz incompetente-

-Lucius que quieres decir con estrategia? - pregunto doria con confusión

-les aseguro que no es nada malo y las probabilidades de llegar a fenicia están aseguradas… solo esperen- dijo Lucius. yendo a la ciudad para poder explicar de su plan a doria y a tolo.

Jadees estaba en la cueva cuando vio en la lejanía a Lucius volando en el aire por lo que llamo la atención de jadees para ir a esa posición, voló asia la construcción, pero Lucius, doria y tolo y se habían ido. Jadees cuando llego fue donde esta el capataz haciendo de un lado a los esclavos.

-usted es el capataz? - pregunto jadees a el capataz por lo que le respondió.

-si…por qué? -

-busco una alicornio amarilla. ¿Usted la vio? - pregunto jadees por lo que le contesto

-si... a ella y a su amigo-

-amigo?- pregunto jadees

-si… un Lican insoportable que me venció y se llevó a uno de mis "obreros"- dijo el capataz dando intriga a jadees que le informaron que la princesa de Dorio esta en respaldo de un Lican y una cebra.

-conque esa **princesa** tiene compañía…no? - pregunto jadees al capataz por lo que le contesto

-si... incluso el Lican (larga una carcajada) dijo que hicieron una legión. JA. bueno son tonterías-

-sabes que significa del código " **TUEUR DU ROI** "? - Le pregunto jadees a el capataz [ Les aviso que la palabra está en francés y significa SICARIO DEL REY, no sé si ese código existe en la vida real, pero lo puse igual.].

-no… que es? - pregunto el capataz por lo que jadees le responde

-antes de que te responda una pregunta… cuantos "obreros "hay en esta construcción? -

-como unos 15 o 20 por? - respondió el capataz

-bueno… el código **TUEUR DU ROI** fue creado para darle normas y reglas a los sicarios reales y uno de esos códigos es: si el sicario se le encomienda una misión real de asesinar a un miembro real. Se debe ejecutar los testigos. Y adivina que- le decía jadees mientras se acercaba a el capataz, el capataz a esta altura retrocede con miedo- hare una excepción si me dices donde se fueron-

Eso tranquilizo al capataz y le revelo la ubicación de la ciudad. Después jadees avanzo unos pasos y el capataz aliviado se dio la vuelta para supervisar a los "obreros" y de repente jadees saco una navaja en forma de pluma que uso para apuñalar a el capataz por la espalda, el capataz grito y los esclavos vieron lo sucedido y por el miedo empezaron a huir de ese lugar, pero jadees es mas velos y no piensa desobedecer el código.

Reyno Florencia 11:25 a.m.

Flores esta desayunando tranquilo cuando lo llaman por una noticia de los guardias que escoltaban a jadees.

-mas vale que sea importante- dijo un general que se dirigía a los dos soldados.

Flores apareció un poco molesto por la interrupción de los escoltas.

-será mejor que sea importante- dijo Flores por lo que el escolta 1# le respondió

-jadees…uhm… deserto- esa respuesta alarmo a Flores

-como que deserto? - dijo Flores mirando a los escoltas con una mirada de frialdad

[el escolta 1# y 2# estaba un poco colmado con jadees por desobedecer las ordenes reales y por dejarla ir ambos podrían perder la cabeza así que se vengan diciendo que jadees deserto]

-es cierto y también dijo que si regresa con la princesa a Florencia será como ultimo trabajo para usted- dijo el escolta 2# colmando más a Flores.

\- pues que pena… cuando vuelva ella... decidiré su castigo si estand diciendo la verdad-dijo Flores- retírense los presentes-

Después de que todos se fueran el empezó a analizar su situación.

 _*pensamiento de Flores*:_

-bueno… todo esto no se si va a empeorar o mejorar. ¿Mande a una **Reliquia** a casar a otra y que paso? Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para que recordara su pasado, tendré demasiada suerte si no encontraron a la **Reliquia de la Lealtad** porque ni con mi propia **Reliquia** podrá enfrentarlo, igual como paso en el pasado. Me parece que estoy pensando mucho en esto sin méritos. A diferencia del pasado, podre ganar y las **Reliquias de las Auras** estarán bajo el poder de la Decima reliquia, **La Reliquia De La IRA.** \- después los ojos de flores lanzaron un resplandor rojo por breve tiempo y se dirigió a terminar su comida.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola soy el creador, perdón por no subir este fan Fick, pero estaba ocupado en otras cosas y recién me acorde de subir este fan Fick. En el siguiente episodio sabrán sobre la estrategia de Lucius. Apropósito si yo algún día voy a hacer especiales les aseguro que los especiales no afectaran a la historia principal. Ok gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Chao.**


	4. viaje a Fenicia (parte 2)

Desierto de Cuscuta. 11:26 am

* * *

Pov Doria y tolo.

Lucius, doria y también se dirigieron a la ciudad de Cuscuta, el sol, la vez, se volvió más insoportable y la sed de recurrencia y la duda de Doria y Tolo era constante cuando veían a Lucius tan sereno y tranquilo. Y sin saber que las indicaciones del capataz eran correctas, pero pronto se acordó el mapa y lo saco.

Doria- el mapa nos muestra cerca de la ciudad- dijo emocionada con una sonrisa.

Lucius- bueno ... pues apresuremos el paso para llegar a tiempo- tolo le pregunto

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si llego tarde? - Esa misma pregunta también es su historia. Por lo que Lucius respondió.

-Yo tengo mis propias razones, y no desconfíen de mí. Yo vi de reojo su preocupación y su duda, y también tengo mis propias razones por las que decidí elegirte a ti y no a tus compañeros. -

Lo que dijo Lucius sorprendió tanto doria como tolo ya que ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que Lucius los observaron y los evaluaron con la mirada, eso indica que está muy atento a los detalles y que es posible encontrar una aguja e hilo en un pajar En cuestión de segundo.

De pronto esos pensamientos se hicieron de lado cuando avistaron la ciudad y de pronto Lucio se convirtió en una gran ciudad y en la entrada de la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. [Ellos estaban en la entrada de la ciudad. Por lo que Lucio debió haber volado unos 0.1 kilómetros por hora].

La historia de la ciudad está abierta.

Esta es la ciudad, la ciudad, la ciudad, la ciudad, la ciudad, la ciudad, y, en general, en la calle o en los negocios. - lo que dijo también llamé la atención a Lucius ya doria.

De pronto Lucio se dirige a un edificio pequeño pero largo. Por lo tanto, hasta el momento siguiente, creemos en el mismo lugar, y en el momento en el que nos informamos, cuando entremos en el edificio y los dos dudosos, en el momento en el que se refieren a un hotel de una estrella, y La atención estaba en el mostrador. Lucius de repente da un fuerte golpe a la mesa despertando al administrador del hotel. Era una cebra con un gorro árabe rojo con bordes grises y una pulsera de plata.

Administrador- ¿se les ofrece algo? - por lo que Lucius respondió

-Un cuarto para dos o tres- doria le intervino

-Lucio, pero con qué dinero? -

Pero antes de que Lucio le responda el administrador le responde una doria.

-No es necesario su hotel. - Lo que le contesto a doria la dejo sin palabras. [como el administrador nunca había visto un alicornio en persona, solo me guio la historia que dice que todos los alicornios están administrando sus propios reinos]

-bueno discul… - Doria le iba a aclarar al administrador, pero es interrumpida por tolo.

-ella quiso decir que le agradece- [tolo puso su casco en la boca de doria para que soltara una palabra].

El administrador se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser una costumbre en su reino así como dejo pasar por alto.

Administrador: bueno, aquí tienen habitación 9 ° - dijo el administrador dándoles la llave y señalando un pasillo largo con distintas puertas color marrón y un número de chapa.

Tolo llevo del casco a doria al cuarto para evitar aclaraciones. A este punto doria estaba enfadada con tolo por lo que hiso. Ellos llegaron a la puerta del cuarto y conversaron.

Doria: ¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso? - pregunto doria por lo que tolo le contesto.

Tolo: yo vi en el mostrador cuanto cobraban por cuarto. No tenemos un favor a ti ya Lucio en este momento se acordó de Lucio.

Doria: ¿Apropiedad donde esta Lucio? - Por lo que te contesto con otra pregunta.

Tolo: ¿y porque la puerta está abierta y no cerrara? -

Ambos entraron y tolo pregunto en voz alta.

Tolo: ¿hola? ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! -

En ese entonces se escuchó algo en el baño y salió Lucius con cara de aliviado.

Doria: ¿Cómo llegaste a un cuarto? - pregunto doria y tolo le dio otra pregunta

Tolo: ¿y como entraste? - Lucius les respondió

Lucius: primero: llegue antes que ustedes y lo segundo: use el viejo truco de usar una pluma como ganzúa-

Doria: ¿ok ... pero como supiste que esta habitación estaba desocupada? -

Lucius: fácil. Noté que tenía una llave en el estante y el número, por lo que me dirigí a Lucius y tolo le pregunto.

Tolo: ¿de casualidad es la razón de venir acá tan rápido? - por lo que Lucius le respondió

Lucius: ja. bueno si- respondió aclarando la prisa.

Doria: ¿bueno y ahora qué? - pregunto doria

De repente el administrador apareció en la entrada de la puerta con una cara de preocupación.

Administrador: PORFAVOR DEJENME QUE ME OCULTE.

En ese momento se escondió en el ropero y todos con la cara de WTF por el comportamiento. Pero luego escuchamos afuera de la ventana a alguien gritando.

¿?: ESCUCHEN TODOS! YA SABEN QUE ES HORA DE QUE PAGEN POR NUESTRO IMPUESTO, ASIQUE SALGAN Y PAGEN. ¡SI NO QUIEREN QUE ESTA CIUDAD ARDA!

Esa voz nos alerta y escuchamos en el pasillo a una niña gritando:

¿?: DONDE ESTAS?

Nos pusimos en guardia por cualquier cosa, pero Lucius solo se asomó a la ventana y vi su cara de disgusto.

Pov Lucius.

* * *

Observé el tipo que grito en la calle y observamos que era una cebra blanco con rallas rojas, pero también noté que estaba pintada, a su izquierda hay otra cebra blanco con rayas verdes también pintada y en su derecha hay otra cebra blanca con rayas azules también pintadas. No pude identificar el género de las rayas azules y verdes. Ya tenías túnicas color café claro y sus capuchas que cubrían las cabezas como las rayas rojas, y que su género es masculino por el tono de voz.

Pude ver como unas cebras salieron de algunos puestos y sacos con algo, pero creo que es dinero. Rayas azules grito:

Rayas azules: ¡Traigan La Carreta!

En ese entonces unas 6 cebras y 2 grifones llegaron con una carreta de comercio. Todos tenían la ropa para el desierto.

Todos se acercaron a las tres cebras en fila india y esperaban algo, en aquella entonces las cebras de los tres encapsulados en los frutos de las frutas y los vegetales, los abrieron y los usaron como los ciudadanos en el claro que tienen que hacer, uno a uno Dejó las bolsas en los canastos. y cuando estaban llenos de sellaban los canastos y traían otros, pero lo que vi activo mi Instinto Asesino. ¿Qué es un cebra? ¿Qué es un cebra que estaba en la fila? grito

¿?: NOOOO… MALDITA!

Fue una ayuda a las rayas rosadas, pero también a las cebas de las rayas rojas. Y la raya verde dijo.

Raya vede: ¿señor que hago con esta cosa?

Raya roja: como lo que quieras. (el miro a la fila)

En ese entonces raya vede mostro una sonrisa sádica y saco una daga (estilo turco).

Raya vede: ja (levanto su daga apuntando hacia su ojo) esa pupila de vera bien en mi sala de trofeos.

¿Qué es lo que no me gusta? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué es esto? rompiéndose En esos momentos, todos los presentes en la calle se fijan sus miradas en mí.

Lucius: desquiciada (Voluntad y miro a rayas rojas, rayas azules con la misma mirada). Ahora son los siguientes.

Eso fue lo que dije, pero no se movió ningún músculo cuando me acercaba lentamente, pero mis instintos de gritaron que saltara para la izquierda y lo que estaba haciendo una daga de una cebra que salto para rebanarme el cuello y tengo bien porque la daga Tenia una hoja de plata, cuando esquiva la daga, la misma se enterró en una roca sacándole el archivo y ví la oportunidad de un golpe en el ojo sacándole la sangre y la oportunidad tomé el mango de la daga y la piedra incrustada y la rompió con el grifón que estaba detrás de mi intento de golpearme con un caño de cobre.

Cuando me di cuenta de la historia y de la vida familiar, por ejemplo, paso por segundo plano, cuando la inercia se mantuvo mejorada y se dio la vuelta por completo. cuchillo, aunque no hay diferencia, ya que el cuchillo era eco de metal y no me haría nada. Vi que rayas azules se quito la capulla y vi que era una cebra masculina con un solo ojo. Pude ver que los demás cebras me rodeaban y rayas azules saco unos dardos, pero yo buscaba a rayas rojas, pero antes de que me diera cuenta.

* * *

Pov Tolo.

Al parecer, la persona que el grito en el pasillo era una niña que busca al administrador y ella nos vio y se acercó.

La niña: ¿señores… saben dónde está mi papá?

En ese entonces el administrador salió del ropero.

Administrador: ¿hija que haces acá? ¡Vuelve una casa!

La niña: p… pero.

De repente doria me llamo la atención

Doria: ¿oigan… donde esta Lucius?

Tolo: ¡ese lobo escurridizo! Tendré que ponerle un cencerro.

Todos escucharon los gritos afuera, al principio y al principio de la ventana y vieron a Lucio y dos cebos en el piso incluido en un grifón. Pero la atención a una cebra se impregnó de sangre a la altura del cuello.

Vi unas cebras, enviándonos a Lucio y lo sentí como una daga, me di cuenta de mi alma por alguna razón y me invadió una sed de… de…. PELEAR.

Salte de la ventana y me dirigí corriendo de forma sigilosa a una cebra y rayas azul, mejor que la dirigía. Entonces las ganas de golpearlo aumentaban cada vez y cuando iba a golpear el tiempo en el congelo.

Vi como todo se decoloraba y vi una esfera roja coloreaba y se acercaba poco a poco y pude más allá de la esfera había un martillo. El martillo es un estilo de hierro puro con inscripciones (El martillo tiene un estilo del martillo de tord). Te toco el martillo y era ligero para mi y cuando te toques.

El raya azul recibió mi golpe. Llevó a la otra cuadra. También la atención de los presentes en la calle, me di cuenta de que tenia algo en mi casco, era el martillo, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el martillo. mismo sentimiento de pelear.

¿?: ESTOS TIPOS ESTAN LOCOS! [dijo el otro grifo no inconsciente que estaba en la carreta]

Después de que el grifón suena una señal de que suba los compañeros de los demás y que se hicieron algunos de los otros, se quedaron a luchar.

La carreta comenzó a moverse pero un aura amarilla. Yo me moví primero y con el martillo, el golpe y el lado de la memoria, el hombre, la cabeza, el aire, el aire y la vida. Di una patada con la otra sana. En eso apareció la magia y la magia para los demás cebras. Pero vi a rallas azules llegar a la esquina que lo mandé a volar

rayas azules: quienes son ustedes?

Tolo: tu peor pesadilla.

Después de decir eso, rayas azules saco de su túnica un frasco azul y el tiro a la suela creando una pantalla de humo que se disiparía poco a poco y que las rayas azules estaban inhalando el humo. Inhalado todo el humo sus ojos los cerros unos momentos y el color de sus ojos ahora es completamente azul agua.

Rayas azules estaba corriendo por Asia y yo esperaba con un martillazo. Mande el martillado Asia un lado de su cabeza pero rayas azules recibió el martillazo con un golpe haciéndolo retroceder y haciendo que la inercia me hiciera girar también.

Rayas azules: la pasión que utiliza sirve para mejorar el rendimiento muscular. Y ahora que piensas hacer?

Doria uso de su magia encerada en una burbuja mágica, pero no sirvió ni a las rayas azules dio un golpe reventando la burbuja. Cuando llegué a Asia y ella solo se cargó con un hechizo, rayas azules con la intención de golpearlo, pero lanzó mi martillo y la cabeza de la cebra.

Tolo: metete con alguien de tu tamaño Cobarde!

Parece que lo molesta porque dio un chasquido y fue corriendo hacia donde estoy. Yo me puse en la posición de batalla para recibirlo, pero antes de lo previsto, doria lazo su ataque a rayas azules noqueándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Después de todo, yo fui a Lucius, pero increíblemente sus heridas desaparecieron.

Doria: esto es normal. Créeme.

Tolo: si vos lo decís.

Luego tenemos una presencia a nuestro alrededor y eran las cebras de la fila y otras que salieron de sus casas.

¿?: Los bandidos fueron derrotados?

¿?: Parece que sí.

¿? SIII

No tengo porque celebrar, es cierto que tenemos capturados, pero hay muchas heridas y creo que dos bandidos muertos. Ya sabrán los dioses que va a pasar.

* * *

Pov Lucius

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que me durmieron con dardos narcóticos. Cuando abrí los ojos y escuché unas voces de niños sorprendidos, se escuchó el sonido y el sonido y 5 cebras mirándome con una cara de ansiedad o miedo a la verdad no lo sé. Intenta pronunciar una palabra, pero se asustaron y se fueron

Logré levantarme y vi que entraron tolo and doria, ambos con una mirada de asombro

Doria: 0.0 pero de que estas echo?

Lucius: de que hablas? Estoy echo de carne y hueso. Ovio

Tolo: ella se refiere. ¿De cómo seguimos en pie?

Lucius: en qué sentido lo decís

Doria: Lucius ... ese dardo que te dio las rayas azules no era un narcótico.

Lucius: y que era?

Doria: según los restos de la sustancia… era un veneno de una mescla rara de una serpiente de cascabel y una yarará. No se como tu cuerpo asimilo el veneno bien

Lucius: ¬n¬ doria ... te dije que el único elemento para matar a un Lic. Es el metal Plata o la piedra obsidiana, eso es lo único.

Tolo: 0.0 pero… exactamente que son los Lican?

Lucius: ¬. ¿Te gustaría una historia de una raza de lobos maldecida por un mago de magia negra y usados hasta que nos liberamos y le pagamos a la mago con la misma moneda?

Tolo: me parece que en otra ocasión con mucho gusto.

Doria: a propósito de ella, se salvó. Dejando con 4 costillas rotas y posible perforación de un pulmón a rayas verdes?

Lucius: 0.0 creí que le di un pequeño golpe a esa cebra. Pero si, si me acuerdo. Porque?

Doria: ¿te acuerdas que una cebra?

Lucius: Si doria. Y que tiene que ver?

Tolo: pues esa cebra es la hermana del intendente de esta ciudad Y el intendente te quiere recompensar, no solo para salvar a su hermana, sino también para detener un grupo de bandas que atormenta la ciudad.

Ok, eso me ha dicho la expresión de la cara que estaba estupefacta. Pero doria me calmo un poco

Doria: afortunadamente te van a dejar pasar por haber asesinado a un bandido

¿?: Tómalo como una devolución por lo que hiciste por mi

Doria, tolo y yo vimos a la cebra de rayas rosadas en el medio de la puerta con una sonrisa y una expresión de decaída.

Lucius: eres la cebra que salve. Pero… como se llama?

Rayas rosadas: oh !, claro. Perdón por mi falta de modales. Me llamo milia

Doria: señorita Milia., Nosotros íbamos a fenicia por un tema personal. Me pregunto si tenemos una idea para mí, pero no conocemos como está la frontera.

Milia: 0.0 era una sala que no conoce la situación actual en el imperio. Bueno (comenzó a hablar en un tono decaído) el imperio argoneano está en un estado de tenencia de inicio de conflicto no declarado aún.

Tolo: 0.o amm… en español porfa.

Mili: ¬_¬ argón está en guerra fría con fenicia ... dudo mucho que los dejen pasar como si nada en el Reyno feniciano, es más. No hay nada que no haya guardias en la ciudad. Es porque están en la frontera o en la capital.

Lux: ° u ° y hay entra mi plan.

Bueno, me asta puse incomodo cuando todos los presentes fijaron su vista con intriga

Doria: está bien. HAORA ME CUENTAS TU PLAN ANTES DE QUE OCURRA OTRA COSA!

Tolo: Lucius. Por Rayguont. Vi Como Te Empalaron Y Casi Pierdo La Cabeza Cuando Te Vi Así!

Lucius: lo entiendo. Pero yo tengo mis razones para no decir nada. Se que están en desconfianza conmigo. Lo que está muy bien, pero les aseguro que no hay nada en la frontera.

Doria: Lucius ... quiero ser la primera en confiar en vos. Pero no puedo decir si hay cuentas que tienes en la cabeza.

Tolo: yo estoy en deuda con Tigo por sacarme de ese campamento de esclavos. Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver. Vos más allá de esta oportunidad, pero como usted tiene ese plan, es un efecto en algo que implique no salir heridos.

Lucius: escuche por favor (me puse en frente de ellos y esboce una sonrisa y una mirada decidida) yo pertenezco a la Raza De Los Leales. Y les doy mi palabra de que nadie resulta herido. Pero esa es la decisión de los dos si confiemos o no confiemos en mí.

Creo que me convenció porque sus miradas hasta la ciudad de Milia se centran en la confianza que tengo en mi. ¬. ¬ Aunque para ser sincero tampoco estoy seguro de que el plan que tengo para pasar en la frontera. Tenia una idea de cómo estaría argón y fenicia, pero esta vez peor de lo que imaginas. Bueno, todo lo que hay que hacer es el destino.

Doria: Lucius ... espero que el título de los Lican "La Raza De Los Leales" sea cierto y cumplas con tu palabra.

Tolo: te sigo, pero no hagas que me maten en la frontera

Lucius: LES DOY MI PALABRA (lo dije con ánimo)

Milia: si están tan bien a una fenicia. (Ella sacó un mapa de un mueble de su habitación) Tomó esto (le dio una carta) Esta es una jirafa que la llevara una parte de la frontera, al menos no correrá tanto riesgo.

Lucius: gracias. Creo que nos ayudara más adelante.

Después de conversar un rato, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que anocheció, le pedí una Mila una carreta cubierta y nos marchamos de la ciudad.

* * *

Pov jadees

La grifona está en una cueva en la lejanía de la ciudad, esta vez oculta detrás de una columna de la cueva y escuchado unos pasos. Ella vio en la entrada de la cueva en una cebra con rayas rojas que ella identifique, Sali de mi escondite para dirigirme a él.

Jadees: y diez centavos. Oplick. Sabes donde esta la princesita y el Lican?

Oplick: no solo los vi. SI NO QUE CASI MAS ME MATA EL LICAN Y LA PRINCESA CAPTURO A MIS CAMARADAS!

Jadees: tenia una leve idea de lo que podían hacer, JA. Pero que tu solo escaparas me sorprende.

Oplick: no importa. Dame el dinero acordado por la información.

Jadees: Ja. Ok (saque un saco de mi ala con dinero) aquí tienes, pero es una pena (le lance el saco de dinero Asia sus cascos)

Oplick: (toma el saco de dinero) a que te-

No lo deje terminar cuando le lance un cuchillo pequeño que tenía oculta en mis plumas.

Jadees: (vi la daga en su pecho) ni siquiera puedo permitirme que alguien como tu sepa las intenciones de Flores

Oplick: Ma... Mal... Maldita, Tra.. TRAIDORA...coff... (vi cómo se cayó al suelo y tocia sangre) co... cómo se te o.… ocurrió que sal. Saldrías tan fa... fácil...coff ,coff ,coff

Jadees: jajajaj, crees que…

No termine de burlarme cuando vi que saco una piedra con una rama clavada.

Oplick: MU...MUERE!(saco la rama de la piedra)

La roca empezó a titilar y mis instintos me dijeron" SALI DE LA CUEVA" y no dude y le hice caso. Cuando Sali volando de la cueva, exploto y me di cuenta de que eso es lo que se llama "granada", en fin.

Vi en la lejanía un grifón de desierto volando hacia mi posición, yo fui a el y cuando estuve cerca vi que tenía el brazo dislocado.

Jadees: quién eres

¿?: donde está el jefe?

Jadees: ah. Eres uno de los hombres de Oplick.

¿?:si se refiere a el jefe oplickent, si

Jadees: sabes dónde están la princesa y el Lican?

¿?:si. ellos nos arrestaron y creo que mataron a uno de los nuestros, yo los seguía y le informo a usted que se dirigen a la frontera de argón y fenicia.

Jadees: buen grifón

¿?: Gracias, pero para escapar de la cárcel.

No lo deje hablar cuando con mis garras los usos para cortar la garganta para después con un cuchillo rebanarle la cabeza. Lo hice a una velocidad que no me salpique de sangre. Decidí descansar en la ciudad, pero antes de estar en la cueva y encontrar el saco de dinero, y en la ciudad.

Veré que me depara el día siguiente.


	5. la frontera

La frontera

Pov doria

Hace no más de 10 horas que salimos de la ciudad y nos dirigíamos a la frontera. estamos en la carreta y la tiraba tolo, pero cambiaba de turno col Lucius cada hora. Lucius nos explicó su plan a tolo y a mí. Era un tanto peligroso, pero espero que Lucius cumpla su palabra. Cuando cayó la noche ellos tomaron un respiro.

Estoy adentro de la carreta preparando el disfraz para la frontera y quise ver cómo están Lucius y tolo, cuando me asome pude apreciar que es de noche y tolo y Lucius están acostados alrededor de una fogata y parece que están dormidos. Al ver a Lucius dormido, no comprendí la razón de porque el ahora no se transformó en un lobo. tal vez sea porque hay nubes que tapan la luna y por eso no se transforma.

Yo me acerque a Lucius mientras dormía porque tenía cierta curiosidad que estaba en mi cabeza, quería tocar sus alas y lo voy aprovechar debido a que no está en su forma lobo. Cuando rosé sus plumas sentí una suavidad parecida a algodón, admito que a simple vista las alas de un Lican parecen ásperas y rasposas, pero en realidad son muy suaves como si tocaras algodón. No entendí como pero mi casco se adormido siguiéndolo mi brazo hasta que me acosté en su ala y el sueño me alcanzó y me dormí por la comodidad.

Pov tolo

Me desperté antes y lo primero que veo es a Lucius dormido como un tronco y doria acostada encima de su ala, ¿claro que mi primera reacción fue °-° ¿qué paso?, pero para no arruinar el momento me levante con sigilo y fui al carrete y tome la vestimenta que Lucius nos indicó. Me puse unas telas haciendo un turbante y me puse un poncho muy desgastado. Afortunada mente están estos trapos que venían con la carreta, con algo de esfuerzo se puede hacer ropa de esclavo.

Después agarre mi martillo y lo oculte en el poncho, Sali de la carreta y vi a Lucius y doria en la misma posición. ¬u¬ quisiera dejarlos así para ver su reacción, pero los tengo que despertar antes de que sea mediodía porque se calcinaran por los rayos solares. Y con gracia les dije.

Tolo: DESPIETENCE TORTOLITOS. (les grite con humor) EL SOL YA SALIO!

Bueno, en realidad en el horizonte es la primera luz y no un sol saliente. Vi que doria se despertó primero y se sobo los ojos y cuando ella se dio cuenta donde estaba acostada se volvió un tomate y salto para atrás y se calló de espalda.

Doria: q. que . paso? (dijo nerviosa y yo estaba por explotar de la risa). Tolo, ¿que... que paso?

Tolo: (yo ya no pude aguantar más) JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Me mataba de risa al ver a doria acostada al lado de Lucius y creo que ella pensó en, ¬ u¬ otra cosa. Pero la diversión se fue en unos segundos cuando recibí un piedrazo en la cabeza que me aturdió e hiso que me sobara la cabeza por el dolor.

Tolo: Auch. (me sobo la cabeza con los ojos serrados), ¿Por qué esa reacción? (abrí los ojos solo para ver una doria enojada y un poco ruborizada) . me parece que reí un poco.

Doria: ¿tolo, que paso? Y porqué… no olvídalo, ya me acorde.

Tolo: ¬u¬ enserio? (y recibí otro piedrazo)

Doria: ¿¡vas a empezar otra vez?!(ya a este punto tenía una jaqueca)

Tolo: -n- ok entendí.

Lucius: ya me despertaron.

Vimos a Lucius levantándose y sobándose los ojos.

Doria y tolo: buenos días-

Lucius: (el bosteza) doria. ¿Cuándo llegamos a la frontera?

Doria: (ella señala una colina de arena) a unos 2 kilómetros detrás de esa colina.

Lucius: ok. Buena ropa de esclavo tolo

Tolo: (lo mire con algo de molestia) gracias

Lucius: no malentiendas. Solo digo que serás más creíble.

Tolo: como sea… y ustedes ¿no van a cambiarse?

Parece que les ice acordar. Lucius fue a la carreta y doria con su magia moldeo unas rocas en forma de una corona, y unos cascos reales. Y les cambio de su color marrón a amarillo y les agrego un tipo de pulido mágico, Pareciendo que son de oro. Lucius salió con unos tablones de madera y tenía puesto una chomba gris recién hechas, doria uso su magia y transformo los tablones de madera en un casco militar y una armadura corporal y para finalizar cambio el color de la madera en gris claro y le agrego también un pulido mágico pareciendo metal. Lucius precia un guardia real de tercia, pero le faltaba un arma.

Lucius: ¿recuerdan lo que les dije que tenían que hacer?

Doria y tolo: si

Pov tolo (el día de ayer a la tarde. mucho antes de irse a dormir)

Estamos saliendo de la ciudad y yo estoy tirando la carreta. Avance unos kilometro y Lucius dijo que paráramos.

Tolo: haber Lucius. Que pasa

Doria: ¿porque nos detuvimos?

Lucius: ¿ustedes no querían escuchar mi plan?

Yo y doria nos sorprendimos por el ser tan directo por primera vez. De pronto nos pusimos serios y atentos a sus palabras.

Lucius: °u°. parece que capte su atención

. doria y tolo: ¡LUCIUS!

Lucius: je. Ok, les diré

Si fuera por mi le daría un golpe para que tome esto enserio, pero su expresión cambio en una muy seria dándome un escalofrió

Lucius: se trata de fingir que doria es la princesa del Reyno de tercia, yo su guardia personal y tú eres su esclavo.

Los dos lo miramos sorprendidos, pero no pude decir algo porque siguió hablando.

Lucius: les explico. Como argón y fenicia están en una situación de tención no estarán bien informados de las fronteras vecinas. Asique lo más seguro que se van a comer el verso que doria es la princesa de tercia ya que tercia esta recontra lejos y no sabrán la verdad. Yo actuare como un guardia real de tercia ya que últimamente el comercio de la Raza De Los Leales es muy grande ahi, y seguro creerán que soy un guardia exclusivo. Y… ¿tolo quieres que explique porque creerán que ella es tu ama?

Tolo: (con un poco de molestia y tristeza le respondí) no es necesario Lucius. Acá en argón también hay comercio de cebras.

Doria: este mundo está podrido. (yo y Lucius volteamos donde esta doria y la vimos lagrimeando). Lucius… ese es el único método para llegar a fenicia?

Lucius: sí. esa es la única forma más segura.

Tolo: ¿me recuerdan para que vamos a fenicia?

Lucius: vamos a fenicia porque es el país más cerca de la capital del imperio de Florencia.

Tolo: ¿y porque vamos a la capital de Florencia?

Doria: ¿acaso te dijimos nuestro objetivo?

Tolo: no

Doria: vamos a Florencia para derrocar a Flores

Tolo: el…el... ¿¡ EL EMPERADOR ALICORNIO FLORES?!

Doria: tolo. Es para que el Reyno Dorio sea liberado como otros reinos absorbidos y…pues Lucius…

Lucius: ¡BASTA! (doria y yo lo vimos con impresión) tolo, si no quieres ir a Florencia quédate en la ciudad. Pero si vas con nosotros no me enfadare. ¿Qué eliges?

Tolo: podría regresar. Pero (agarro mi martillo y se lo muestro) cuando estoy con ustedes pasan cosas raras que nunca he visto y quiero justo eso.

Lucius: pues bienvenido Rubí De La Confrontación

Pov tolo (actualidad)

Estamos yendo yo con mi disfraz de esclavo tirando la carreta, Lucius y doria están adentro de la carreta preparando sus interpretaciones actorales.

Tire de esa carreta por 1 hora hasta que vimos varias torres, unas bayas de maderas marrones y una entrada con dos guardias fenicios. En el lugar donde estamos no nos detectan.

Lucius: tolo, escucha. Ve por el camino señalado hasta llegar con esas guaridas.

Tolo: Lucius. Están armados y no parecen ser ponis. Mira esas caras.

Lucius: en su cultura se acostumbra usar mascaras raras.

Tolo: pero esas mascaras parecen ser de una leona. Dan un miedo...

Lucius: de eso se trata, de dar miedo.

Tolo: ok, continuare. No olviden sus papeles(avanzo)

Lucius: tranquilo todo saldrá bien. Solo actúa como un esclavo. (se adentra en el carro)

Tolo: (preocupado y un poco molesto por el comentario) está bien.

Avance hacia la entrada de madera, cuando los guardias observaron mi presencia se pusieron en medio de la entrada y apuntaron sus lanzas largas hacia nuestra dirección. En las torres de madera hay 2 arqueros con máscaras de agilas, pero por la sombra del techo les da un aspecto aterrador.

Guardia 1: ¡QUIETO CEBRA!

Les hice caso y me detuve y dejé que nos alcanzaran. El otro guardia tenía el casco arriba y los arqueros encendieron sus flechas, creo que es una señal para ponerlos en alerta y si baja ese casco nos queman. El otro guardia se me acerco.

Guardia 1: haber cebra, no hagas tonterías y dime. ¿Qué tienes en la carrosa?

Tolo: solo cumplo las ordenes de mi ama.

Guardia 1: ¿Qué ama?

Lucius: ¿qué pasa esclavo? (Lucius apareció al lado de la carrosa, creo que salió por la parte de atrás) porque nos… oh.

Guardia 1: (se quita la máscara y lo mira con curiosidad) ¿eres acaso un guardia de tercia?

Lucius: guardia real de tercia. ¿Fenicio (lo miro de forma desafiante y eso lo molesto un poco al guardia), y porque detuvieron el carrosa?

Guardia 1: ¿que transportan?

0.0. ok, ahora creo que ahora si nos matan. Lucius le emboco una piña en la cara al guardia haciéndolo retroceder con los ojos serrados y el otro que se quedó en la entrada acudió a ayudar a su compañero y afortunadamente no ordeno a los arqueros que nos quemaran.

Guardia 2: ¿¡que pasa acá?!

Lucius: el siendo insolente.

Guardia 1: (termina de sobarse la cara y lo mira) ¿¡que insolencia!?

Lucius: (pisotea la arena dándole un aspecto de gran seriedad) y aun lo pregunta. ¡ABER INSULTADO A SU ALTEZA DICIENDO QUE ES UN OBJETO DE MERCADERIA!

Guardia 1 y 2: ¿Su Alteza?

Doria: Lucius (yo y Lucius volteamos a la carreta con cara de preocupación. TuT que bueno que Lucius nos aconsejó perfeccionar reacciones faciales). ¿qué es lo que pasa? (y doria está hablando de una forma serena y elegante)

Lucius: (el se arrodilla enfrente de la carreta y yo hice lo mismo) su alteza, estos guardias nos impiden el paso.

Doria salió teletransportándose enfrente de nosotros, los guardias se quedaron estupefactos, y la mirada de doria es penetrante y atemorizante.

Guardia 1: un guardia de tercia, entonces usted debe ser la princesa de tercia.

Doria: y si ya sabe eso porque no muestra el respeto que merezco.

Las dos guardias se arrodillaron con la cabeza al suelo y los hombros cuadrados.

Guardia 2: puede pasar con libertad, pero… no quiere que los escoltemos, digo, una cebra pasando por fenicia es una mala idea.

Doria: No, es un asunto real que asisto y no quiero llamar la atención.

Guardia 2: de acuerdo, pero le damos esto a su esclavo para que no llamen la atención.

El guardia invoco una especie de sabana y me lo puso en el cuerpo

Doria: le agrades soldado.

Guardia 2: no debe agradecerme nada su alteza… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Doria: (doria hablo con una vos seria, pero tranquila) ¿Cuál?

Guardia 2: ¿a qué provincia va a ir usted?

Doria: Lucius (él se enderezo y se preparó para la orden) ¿a qué parte de fenicia iremos?

Lucius: (la saca el mapa y hace que es un pergamino) iremos a Flor De Secano.

Guardia 1: les aconsejo que vayan con cuidado, ese lugar es reconocido por los vendedores de mala calidad. En otras palabras, estafadores.

Doria: lo tomare en cuenta. (lo dijo con obviamos)

Guardia 2: (él se endereza y hace una señal a las torres y dos cosas pasaron. La primera, los guardias de las torres apagaron sus flechas y dejaron sus arcos de lado y se arrodillaron en las torres. Lo segundo, un arquero hiso brillar su cuerno y la puerta de la balla se abrió) bueno, usted puede avanzar a su destino sin más inconvenientes. solo deben seguir el camino y llegaran a la ciudad.

Doria: (lo mira con descontento) gracias.

Después de decir eso, Doria se teletransporto adentro de la carrosa y yo fui para tirar de el. Lucius fue corriendo adentro del carruaje y cuando todos estamos en posición, avance por el camino señalado. Pero no pude evitar sentir las miradas de asco y odio que me lanzaban los fenicios.

Caminé unos 15 minutos y vi unos árboles en el horizonte.

Lucius: uff. Por fin veo verde en todo lo que va del viaje.

Doria: igual.

Tolo: lo sé. (veo un color que nunca vi antes en los árboles. Era como un rojo, pero menos potente) Doria. ¿Qué es ese color de hojas? Nunca lo había visto antes.

Doria: je, Tolo. Ese color se llama rosa pálido y esas hojas se llaman flores. Esos árboles son cerezos y crecen rara vez en ambientes salvajes.

Nos adentramos en el bosque siguiendo el sendero que poco a poco era más claro y el camino pasa de tierra a piedra y la conversación siguió.

Tolo: la verdad. Estos árboles son bastantes pintorescos.

Doria: sí. La verdad es linda.

Lucius: mmm. Para mí. Los árboles con flores más fascinantes son los del palo borracho.

Doria: ¿acaso no son los que están en el territorio lican?

Lucius: sip. Hasta tienen su propia leyenda.

Doria: ¬_¬ Lucius. Todos los árboles hermosos o fascinantes tienen su propia leyenda de origen.

Tolo: ¿cómo son las flores del palo borracho?

Lucius: bueno. Son rosadas, pero de donde arranca el color generalmente es blanco.

Tolo: oh.

Doria: yo prefiero el árbol de jazmín. Son blancas y tiene un perfume delicioso.

Tolo: 0.o ¿pero cuantos arboles de flores hay?

Lucius y doria: muchos e incomparables.

Hasta ellos se miraron por un segundo por haber dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

0.0 yo no puedo creer que haya tantos arboles de flores y cada uno tiene distintas. U_U por desgracia. Siempre eh sido esclavo desde niño y nunca supe de la existencia de las "flores", su belleza específica y según doria también tienen su propio aroma.

Mientras yo me hundía en mis pensamientos y en la melancolia.0-0 no me percate que entre Lucius y doria había un debate acalorado que libraban sobre el tema.

Lucius: Para Mí, No Hay Comparación Con El Crespón Y El Nazareno.

Doria: Pues Para Mí. El Acacia Roja Es Mejor Que El Lapacho.

Tolo: ¡HEY, VOY A CHOCAR SI SIGUEN CON ESA RIDICULES!

Y los dos se callaron y me dejaron concentrarme en el camino. Aunque me interesan recién las flores. No sé qué tipos de flores son.

Es como escuchar de una conversación sin saber qué demonios dicen.

Después de caminar hasta el cansancio. Vi un cartel con un idioma que yo desconozco, pero doria me pidió que parara enfrente del cartel.

Doria: hay dice: Ciudad Flor De Secano. [lo que decía el cartel: ドライフラワーシティ]

Lucius: 0.o ¿Cómo puedes leer ese idioma?

Doria: °U°. Jiji. Cuando yo era niña, me gustaba muchísimo los cuentos para niños y niñas del escritor Akai taiyō. Y como fenicia es un país muy cerrado y no dejan que sus libros sean traducidos, tenía que aprender por mi cuenta el idioma feniciano.

Tolo: (avanzo sabiendo que vamos por buen camino) ¿y cuantos idiomas hablas?

Doria: latín natal, fenicio y también español.

Lucius: acaso el latín ¿es el idioma oficial Dorio y de Florencia?

Doria: si, y de otros países absorbidos. Actualmente Florencia es el único país del continente que habla latín.

Después de la charla, avisé la entrada de la ciudad.

La entrada era como un arco de piedra con las columnas en espiral.

Pasamos por la entrada y vi unas casas con un diseño peculiar como los otros edificios. Todos los ponis me miran con miradas de desconfianzas. Así que avancé lo más rápido que pude.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad que es una plaza en forma de rotonda, el centro de la plaza es un obelisco pequeño de color blanco y está rodeado por dos mástiles de hierro. El primer mástil es el más grande y tiene la bandera de fenicia, es una franja horizontal en el centro y una franja es de color purpura pálido y la otra es de color rosa pálido, su símbolo es de una lira dorada y una daga punta aguja de plata.

Y la otra bandera en la que está el mástil más corto es la bandera de la ciudad que es de color burgundy y en el medio hay un árbol sin hojas y con los raises largos de color negro.

Hay algún que otro puesto con carteles que anuncian algún producto que no logro saber que dice.

Pero siento algo que sentí desde que paramos enfrente de aquel cartel que anunciaba la ciudad. Una presencia que me hacía sentir vigilado por un predador, ese sentimiento volvió, pero más fuerte.

Ese sentimiento fue el que me paralizó, deteniendo el avance de la carreta.

Lucius: ¿qué pasa?

Tolo: no sé. El miedo me está paralizando.

Lucius: ¿Qué miedo?

Doria: ¿qu... ¿qué...no. (escucho a doria con vos temblorosa)

Lucius: ¿Qué? (volteo y veo a Lucius con cara de perturbado y a doria con una cara de aterrada y con su casco en su pecho)

POV Lucius.

Esta sensación que estoy sintiendo, la sentí por primera vez cuando era cachorro y un predador estaba al asecho de mi carne.

Pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando olfatee el olor del humo. Miré arriba de la carrosa y vi una luz roja que solo indicaba una cosa…

Lucius: ¡FUEGO!

Después de decir eso, doria se teletransporto fuera de la carrosa y yo Sali volando para afuera. Qué bueno que eso paso, porque el fuego consumió la carrosa en unos 5 segundos. Todos nosotros y creo que los civiles alrededor también vieron el espectáculo de que nos zafamos y de las llamas se desplazó un grifo de plumas moradas en sus alas, cabeza y cuello, pero de su vientre, garganta y la zona genital tenía las plumas blancas y tenía ojos color verde lima. Y pico y garras de color naranja.

¿?: me parece que por fin encontré al pajarito que se escapó de su jaula.

Doria: No, Vos No Por Favor... Jadees.

Jadees: parece que me recuerdas. (me mira a mí y a tolo) ¿esos dos son el lican y la cebra?

Lucius: ¡Hey! (jadees fija su atención) acaso vos sos como… ¿un tipo de casa recompensas?

Jadees: jeje. Acaso no te educaron para no hablar a no ser que tu dueña te lo pida… (ok. A este punto estoy realmente enojado. Mas vale que no diga...) ¿PERRO?

Ya no pude aguantar más así que me arranqué la armadura de madera para mejorar mi agilidad y cuando lo hice, corrí con todo a ella con el objetivo de embocarle un golpe. pero cuando estoy a cm de ella, dio una vuelta y yo cargue contra nadie frenando de repente para atacar, pero ella…

Pov tolo

Vi a esa grifo rodeando a Lucius cuando el cargo contra ella, Lucius freno bruscamente para darse vuelta, pero la grifo que tengo entendido que se llama jadees, saco una daga de sus plumas y cargo a un lado de Lucius con la hoja de la daga apuntando a el cuello del lican. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza de Lucius se desprendió de su cuello cayendo al piso a un lado de su cuerpo que no se movía o reaccionaba, por lo que tengo entendido. Ese lican resiste cualquier cosa pero creo que su punto débil es arrancarle la cabeza. Por lo que creo que Lucius murió.

Vi como la sangre del cuerpo desplomado de Lucius se escurría de la zona del corte.

Mire a los lados para ver donde esta doria, pero ella desapareció, Me dejo solo y jadees ya se fijó en mi presencia.

Me quite la ropa, revelando que soy una cebra a los civiles que se quedaron.

Agarre el paso para defenderme, pero jadees saco otra daga y sé prepara para cargar contra mí.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA** **: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

UNA CONVERSACIÓN. Y UNA RESURRECCIÓN.

* * *

 **TnT perdón por no haber subido caps. estos meses. Pero tuve que estudia y también soy comentarista y consejero de 3 escritores por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo. Pero se acerca las vacaciones y tendré que hacer otras cosas, pero tendré tiempo de sobra para escribir. °u° así que no se preocupen. Que subiré caps. mas seguidos. Atentamente Lican Brony.**


	6. una pelea y la huida de la ciudad

UNA PELEA Y UNA HUIDA DE LA CIUDAD.

 **Pov doria**. (en el momento que decapitaron a Lucius)

Me teletransporte detrás del obelisco para cargar un hechizo. No puedo creer que esa desgraciada ha vuelto a cazarme, pero la diferencia en esta ocasión es que ahora no soy un potrilla inocente.

Me teletransporte a el techo de una casa para tener mejor visión. Afortunadamente la plaza no tiene árboles, así que será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Veo a tolo preparándose para enfrentarse a jadees, sé que el solo no podrá sobrevivir.

El hechizo que tengo cargado es uno para paralizar porque no aprendí ninguno que pueda matar en sí, pero los suficientes para dar ventaja en la contienda.

Jadees se posiciono para impulsarse y cargar contra tolo y aunque él tenga un martillo, me imagino que no es tan rápido para esquivar o bloquear el ataque concentrado y certero.

Antes de que jadees moviera una garra, le lancé el hechizo y jadees no se percató el ataque hasta que lo tuvo a centímetros de su mejilla.

Jadees fue impactada por el hechizo y tolo parece que se percató de mi presencia.

Tolo: ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS, DORIA? (el me gritaba desde la altura del piso) CREI QUE TE HABIAS IDO.

Doria: PERDÓN, TOLO (TnT creo que entiendo porque esta tan enojado) ES QUE TENIA QUE AGARRAR A JADEES EN DESVENTAJA.

Ahí me acorde de jadees y parece que tolo también se percató. Ambos teníamos que aprovechar la parálisis de jadees.

Tolo fue corriendo con el martillo cargando contra ella y yo colaboré sosteniéndole las garras con magia... pero cuando buscaba a Lucius lo vi decapitado cerca de jadees.

No... no otra vez…

 **FLASH BACK.**

 **POV doria** (niñez)

Estoy jugando en los jardines del castillo a perseguir a las aves, ardillas y cualquier animal que pueda dar carrera, aprovechando lo hermoso que es el día y el aroma de los jazmines que adornan la belleza del jardín, también suelo imaginar que las estatuas del jardín que son de Reyes, nobles o criaturas míticas hablan y me cuentan historias fantásticas, pero principalmente le hablo más a una estatua de un ser místico.

Ese ser es una serpiente grande con cabeza de llama, alas de cóndor, un par de brazos como de cóndor y un par de patas traseras de puma.

Esa estatua estaba en una posición de caminata cuadrúpeda con la mirada al frente.

Ese ser es con el que más tiempo hablaba...

Doria: ¡Hooolaaaa, Amaru!

Amaru: jo,jo. Hola doria (la estatua del ser mitológico me hablo como es habitual)

Doria: amaru, amaru, amaru. ¿Sabes lo que hice hoy?

Amaru: mmmm... pues no. ¿qué hiciste hoy?

Doria: jijiji. Hoy le hice una broma a papa. Le hice creer que el almohadón de su trono tenía algo pinchudo, pero en realidad era un hechizo temporal que le hacía sentir algo pincho donde se sentara.

Amaru: jajajajaja. Nada mi pequeño saltamontes. (también me reí y le pregunté también de sus cosas)

Doria: y ¿cómo estas hoy?

Amaru: je. No me quejo, aunque hubiera sido más cómodo que me encerraran en una prisión que me petrificaran.

Doria: sabes que nunca entenderé porque te encerraron.

Amaru: otro día te cuento. (lo dijo con la vos muy decaída)

Doria: (escucho a amaru sobresaltarse) ¿qué pasa?

Amaru: doria… (hablo con vos temblorosa) presiento que una amenaza está por llegar. Dile a tu padre que tenga cuidado.

Doria: o. ok.

Fui corriendo a la sala del trono dende debe estar papa y veo que la sala esta basia a excepción de unos guardias, pero lo que le tenía que decir era demasiado importante. Se que quizás amaru se halla equivocado, pero es como siempre, él puede predecir cosas que puede que pasan o puede que no pasen. Pero como dice mi madre "Más vale prevenir que lamentar".

Doria: ¡PAPA, PAPA! (fui corriendo donde esta papa con ojos llorosos para que me prestara atención)

Papa: ¿qué pasa doria? (me pregunto con preocupación)

Doria: Papa, Amaru me dijo que una amenaza está por llegar.

Papa: oh. (mi papa quito la cara de preocupado) de seguro que "Amaru" estaba bromeando.

Doria: pero papa...

Papa: doria. No confundas tu imaginación con la realidad. (me empecé a poner triste porque papa no quiso escucharme y porque cree que estoy jugando) ahora ve a tu habitación. Te juro que le preguntare a "Amaru" ¿qué paso?.je...

Doria: (no lo puedo contradecir. Él es mucho más fuerte e inteligente que yo. Con lágrimas en cara dije) si papa.

Fui a mi recamara para desahogarme con la almohada como siempre.

Mi recamara está en una torre y tengo que volar todos los días ya sea para bajar como para subir.

Estoy volando encima de las escaleras hasta que.

¿?: oye (una vos desconocida apareció. Volteo a una de las ventanas y veo una pequeña grifo morada, parada en el marco de la ventana) ¿Por qué estas triste?

 **EN OTRA PARTE (FUERA DEL FLAS BACK)**

 **Pov tolo**

Estoy a punto de encestarle un golpe al grifo llamada jadees, pero veo que el aura mágica que tiene ella en sus extremidades se empezaba a desvanecer y jadees se liberó cuando mi martillo estaba a cm de ella.

Jadees se agacho para esquivar el golpe de mi martillo de lado y me golpea en el pecho mandándome al aire. Creo que estoy a unos 10 metros del suelo y volteo en la dirección de doria y la veo paralizada como en shock con los ojos vacíos y con la expresión de desconcertada.

Después de ver eso caí de espalda al suelo, me dolía todo el cuerpo y vi como jadees se acercaba poco a poco a mí con una daga en garra.

Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, desde mi infancia hasta este momento…

Jadees levanto su daga y con una mirada sádica dijo:

Jadees: (ella con una sonrisa desquiciada y unos ojos sedientos de sangre) tu fuiste una presa digna de ser asesinada... (apunto su hoja hacia mi pecho y yo con lagrimas hasta mas no poder) siéntete afortunado.

Vi como esa daga bajo rápidamente hacia mi pecho y yo solo cerré los ojos.

Jadees: (escuché la daga clavarse a algo, pero no sentí nada) ¿¡Pero ¡¿Qué?!...

Abrí los ojos y vi algo que me sobresalto… vi a Lucius vivo y el puso su casco en la trayectoria de la daga con la misma atravesando su casco, pero el parece no sentir la hoja. Jadees retrocedió como unos 6 metros en un solo aleteo.

Lucius se puso al frente mío viendo a jadees.

Lucius: … (me levanto lentamente hasta que logre pararme, pero medio tambaleando por el dolor)

Tolo: luci-

Lucius: ¡ AAHH!

El grito y se agarro su casco con los ojos serrados sacándose la daga y gritándole a jadees porque parece que le dolió. ¬_¬ yo la verdad no se que tengo que hacer porque el me debe una explicación.

Lucius: ¡… ¡Y POR ESO TE VOY A METER ESTA DAGA POR EL ORTO, PAJARRACO DE SIRCO! (veo su herirá y se cerró sola. TnT no sé aun como lo hace. ¬_¬ además no me creo el cuento que una especie puede tener esa habilidad.)

Tolo: Lucius… ¡¿Cómo SIGUES VIVO?!

Lucius: me hice el muerto.

Tolo: ¿Y POR QUE NO TE "REGENERASTE"?

Lucius: todo a su tiempo. (agarro la daga y apunto a jadees) primero hay que encargarse de lo primordial.

Entendí a que se refería y agarro mi martillo que está cerca del lugar donde caí y me pongo al lado de Lucius dispuesto a pelear.

Tolo: ¿alguna idea de cómo-

No pude terminar porque jadees volteo rápidamente a donde esta doria y corrió a por ella.

Yo y Lucius perseguimos a jadees, pero ella es más rápida. Doria salió del shock y vio a jadees, ella parece que esta realmente enojada y le lanzo barios hechizos que paralizo a jadees.

Lucius y yo nos paralizamos al ver a doria hecha una furia y que salto del techo con una mirada de muerte y tacleo a jadees, obviamente doria también salió herida por haber hecho eso y por el impulso del salto termino rodado después de derribar a un grifo paralizada a varios metros.

0_0 incluso cree por unos instantes que doria estaba echa de goma porque se levantó y se abalanzó a jadees que estaba tirada, paralizada y impactada por el tacleo de doria.

Doria empezó a golpearla con sus cascos y Lucius corrió hacia ella para detenerla y lo consiguió, pero yo tuve que ayudar porque doria dio mucha resistencia. Pero ni yo podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo, doria esta muy alterada y entonces Lucius hizo un truco con su ala y uso el borde de su ala y golpeo en una parte de su cuello haciendo que doria se tranquilizara y se durmió.

Tolo: ¬. ¬ nunca uses ese truco conmigo.

Lucius: Tranquilo. Solo golpee un punto nervioso, no está muerta.

Tolo: ¿y jadees?

Lucius y yo regresamos en si y vimos el estado de jadees. Ella esta noqueada y golpeada, tiene un ojo moreteado y de uno del orificio de su pico sale algo de sangre.

Tolo: (miro a Lucius) ¿Qué hacemos?

Lucius: mira, yo me encargo de jadees (el mira al rededor y yo recién me percate que no hay civiles) vos encargaste de doria, ve y busca una carrosa.

El me puso a doria en mi espalda y el agarro a jadees y también la puso a ella en su espalda, cruzamos la mirada y asentimos con la cabeza y cada quien fue a cumplir su misión.

Yo corrí por la calle asegurándome de que doria no se callera, increíblemente los ciudadanos parece que desalojaron la ciudad por todo lo sucedido.

Después e correr unos 15 minutos, encontré una carrosa sin cubierta como la otra, pero sirve, hay varis barriles, pero no se que contienen, pero no me importa y dejé a doria entre algunos cajones.

Me puse las riendas de la carreta y empecé a correr hasta la salida de la ciudad. Después de unos 45 minutos llegue hasta la salida de la ciudad y hay esta Lucius esperando.

Lucius: al fin. (lo dijo de forma muy descansera)

Tolo: ¬_¬ mejor no pregunto.

El se sube y partimos de Flor de Secano a la capital de Florencia que con la guía de Lucius que él se acuerda algo sobre la ruta.

 **Puv Lucius**

Varios minutos después y de ver cientos de arboles y arbustos, doria despertó.

doria: …ugh… (veo a doria abriendo los ojos poco a poco) ¿Qué… (ella me ve) ¿Qué paso?

Lucius: doria, estamos yendo a la capital de Florencia.

Tolo: doria. Cuando cambie de lugar con Lucius, te voy a dar un castañazo por dejar que me hirieran.

Doria: (ella se sienta y mira a tolo con cara de losiento) per... perdón tolo.

Tolo: mejor explícate.

Doria: es que… (ella empezó a llorar) ¡ES QUE ESTUVE EN ESA SITUACION DOS VECES!

Lucius: doria...

Tolo: (el para la carrea y la mira) doria...

Doria: yo… yo conocí a jadees cuando era niña…

yo me quede confundido, pero no quise que ella recordara algo que no quiere recordar.

Lucius: doria... no es necesario que cuentes algo que vos no quieras. (recuerdo la batalla contra jadees) no quiero imaginar lo que jadees te pudo haber hecho.

Doria asintió la cabeza y tolo guardo silencio y comenzó a avanzar.

Doria: ¿y esa daga?

Lucius: (doria se percató del trofeo de batalla) es algo que ahora voy a conservar. Lo importante es que tengo algo para encarar a flores.

Doria: a propósito. (ella me mira con seriedad) ¿cómo es posible que sigas vivo?, estoy segura que te cortaron la cabeza y no te movías.

Lucius: (miro hacia el cielo) digamos que…

Me pierdo en mi recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Pov Lucius** (segundos después de que lo decapitaron)

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, frio, siento que no hay aire y no puedo hablar, siento como si estuviera bajo el agua, pero no hay agua y no puedo moverme.

*10 minutos después*

Estoy escuchando algo, es como si alguien gritara bajo el agua. Distingo dos voces que parece que discuten acaloradamente y yo estaba muy nervioso y tenso, no puedo moverme, hablar y solo veo una profunda oscuridad, no sé qué pasa.

Las dos voces fueron calladas por una vos mucho más fuerte que hasta yo pude escuchar con claridad.

¿?: ¡BASTA! (esa vos resonando fuerte en la nada, me hiso sentir como un cachorro asustado) Yo le pondré fin a esta disputa, yo le pedí a Task'tluz'quesch que me diera esa alma. (TnT y no sé qué pasó, pero esa vos calmada me hiso sentir de repente como un cachorro feliz y tranquilo).

Aquellas voces se callaron por aquel ser, que por la voz deduzco que es una mujer.

Sin aviso alguno. El "lugar" donde estoy, empezó a temblar con fuerza cada dos segundos. Estoy asustado y siento que estoy en una caja y aquel ser que hablo, es el que me transporta.

Los sismos en el "lugar" en donde estoy se intensifico por última vez. Todo se quedó quieto y silencioso, pero eso duro unos tres segundos.

El lugar oscuro y frio se empezó a derrumbar. La oscuridad empezó a aclarecerse y del negro más profundo se transformó en un blanco total.

Ahora esto en un espacio blanco y lo positivo es que puedo moverme, pero como si estuviera flotando y no importara cuantas veces moviera mis alas, no puedo avanzar o si estoy avanzando, pero no puedo notarlo.

Lucius: (veré si puedo hablar e increíblemente puedo respirar. No sé cómo hay aire, pero...) ¿¡HOLA? (no escucho respuesta alguna) ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN?!(nada) ¡POR FAVOR! ¿ALGUIEN?

Nadie me respondía, pero empecé a notar algunas cosas. Para empezar, el lugar es cálido diría tropical, olfateo un aroma dulce y fresco, pero estoy seguro que nunca olfateé una flor así o un perfume de pony.

Cuando me giro a la dirección del aroma. Veo a un ser tanto divino como glorioso…

Lucius: (0_0 ok. Estoy seguro que estoy muerto. Porque…) vo…vo…vos so…so… sos (le apunto con mi casco) … ¡DU'SA!

[ **D** iosa **U** niversal **'S** uprema **A** stral. Ella es el universo mismo y ella lo creo todo. Es un dios que cree y su imagen está en la foto del Fick]

estoy enfrente de la creadora más suprema que todos los dioses juntos. Ella es más hermosa que cualquier mortal se puede imaginar. Ella tiene un cuerpo de poni con un par de alas normales y otro par de alas del doble de tamaño, lo curioso es que no tiene ni ojos, nariz o boca y el color de su cuerpo tiene de tonalidades desde amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa, morado y azul mezclándose. Sucede lo mismo con su cabello, pero los colores son de tonalidades pálidas desde de amarillo pálido, verde pálido, celeste pálido, turquesa pálido y azul pálido. Las plumas de su primer par de alas son de color blanco y las puntas de sus plumas son de color verde y celeste pálido, el otro par de alas también son blancas con el color de las puntas de sus plumas rojo y morado pálido.

El mismo universo en persona y yo siendo irrespetuoso. Pero si tuviera un punto de apoyo me arrodillaría.

Lucius: MI..MI SEÑORA. (bajo mi cabeza como señal de respeto con los ojos cerrados) CON MIS MAS ONESTOS RESPETOS ME POSTRO CON CORDIALIDAD.

Du'sa: (siento un casco tocando mi mentó y levantando mi cabeza) abre los ojos. (obedezco y lo primero que miro, es a la diosa a centímetros de mí) tranquilo. (ella suelta mi mentó y a pesar que no tiene boca, la escucho hablar)

0.0 no sé qué hice, pero. Ella bajo su cabeza y…

Du'sa: ante nada. Quiero disculparme por la petición que te voy a dar.

Lucius: 0.0 MI. Mi señora. Por favor levante la cabeza. Si usted quiere que yo haga algo. lo hare con gusto.

Du'sa: mira. (ella levanta su cabeza) lo que te quiero pedir, es algo muy delicado. Pero puedes elegir si quieres o no quieres, así que… (ella me apunta una su ala roja) ¿quieres cumplir mi petición? No me molestaré si no quieres…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Pov Lucius**

Doria: ¡Lucius!

Lucius: ¿Eh? (me desperté de mi recuerdo) oh, amm… digamos que "alguien" todavía me quiere que complete mi misión.

Doria: ¿eh?

Lucius: que me hice el muerto para agarrar desprevenida a esa sicaria del pelotudo de flores.

 **EN OTRA PARTE.**

 **Pov Flores.**

Estoy leyendo un libro de artes oscuras en la pequeña biblioteca que tengo en mi cuarto hasta que un cosquilleo en mi nariz apareció.

Flores: AAAAHHHH CHUUU (estornude con gran fuerza, por lo que el trabajo de las putas sirvientes no se esta haciendo bien. Veo a una sirviente que está limpiando el polvo de uno de los muebles.) HEY TU.

La sirvienta: (ella me mira con un terror que solo aparece a las personas cuando encaran a la muerte) s…ss... ¿sí, señor?

Flores: limpia bien. Estornude por tu incompetencia.

La sirvienta: cla...claro (agarro el trapo que usa para limpiar con su boca y empezó a restregar los muebles con fuerza)

O quizás sea por una superstición que trata de "cuando alguien dice algo malo de vos estornudas". No, no creo en esas estupideces.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

 **Pov doria**

doria: ya veo. (estoy enojada con él por provocar que recuerde mi infancia…)

Después de unos minutos.

Estamos en la carreta con dirección a la capital hasta que unas preguntas me vinieron a la mente.

Doria: Tolo. Pará la carreta.

El me hiso caso, pero le llamo la atención él y a Lucius.

Lucius: ¿Qué pasó?

Doria: ¿me pueden explicar. ¿que hay en estos barriles?

Pusieron los dos una cara que me hacia entender que no sabían.

En la carreta hay unos 5 barriles y 3 cajas de madera. Lucius y yo abrimos primero las cajas y nos sorprendimos al encontrar libros, pero los en cada caja hay un libro que ocupa la mayor parte. Uso mi magia y levito y les eché una ojeada y son libros de magia. Un libro es de magia verde, otro es de magia roja y el ultimo es de magia azul.

Tolo: ¿¡QUE CA-!?

Vemos a tolo que grito y vimos que el no solo subió a la carreta sin que nos diéramos cuenta, sino también que el abrió uno de los barriles.

Lucius: (él se acerca a ver el barril de tolo) tolo, ¿qué pa- (la ve el contenido del barril) ¡¿Qué CARAJO?!

Lucius y tolo ven el barril con espanto, yo voy a ver lo que tanto llamo su atención y….

Doria: ¡OH, POR DU'SA!

 **TnT me disculpo con ustedes por no haber subido cap seguidos, es que la escuela me exigió mucho. 0u0 y la navidad y fin de año la pase con los míos.**

 **Les aseguro que tendré más tiempo para subir mas cap seguidos. En fin, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO.**


End file.
